I Fought the Law
Elan, still disguised as Nale, is taken to jail while Nale continues to infiltrate the Order of the Stick. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan (as Nale) ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Nale (as Elan) ◀ ▶ * Thog ◀ ▶ * CPPD ** Rookie ◀ ** Cop with Black Skin ◀ ▶ ** Woman Cop ◀ ** Cop with Blond Hair ◀ Transcript Thog is lying on the floor. Haley has one boot on him and an arrow drawn while Roy watches over. Thog: thog chooses to go quietly now. Rookie: You're under arrest for 417 accounts of murder and one account of intent to summon a demon. Belkar: Wow, what a thrilling battle between Roy, Haley and Thog. Nale: Right you are, Belkon. Belkar: Belkar. Nale: Whatever. Roy: So, they'll get like, a trial or something, right? Because I know a really hot lawyer chick who could prosecute... Rookie: Yes, they'll get all due process under Cliffport law. Rookie: When we're finished collecting evidence in about, say, six months or so, we'll contact all witnesses. Roy: Six months?? Geez, why not just cast a few divination spells to determine their guilt and call it a day? Roy: Here, I'll get my cleric up here, we can cast detect evil on Nale and Thog right now... Rookie: NO! Don't!! Rookie: Magical evidence is not deemed admissable[sic] in a court of law here in Cliffport, due to the ease with which it can be faked using illusions. Rookie: In fact, divination is considered an illegal search and seizure, and could get the whole case thrown out of court! Rookie: I'm not letting the man who put my mentor's head on a sword just walk because you can't keep your magic to yourself. Roy: OK, OK, chill. Rookie: Now take your adventures and get out of my town before I find a way to charge you with something in this mess. Rookie: I'm going to have a tough time enough time explaining this to the mayor as it is... Cop with Black Skin: When did he become boss? Cop with Blond Hair: Just roll with it. Nale: Wait! You need to bring him over here! Roy: Elan, what are you—? Nale: Everyone knows that when the cops drag the villain away, they always pause right in front of the hero so they can glare one last time. Woman Cop: He's right, it's in the manual Rookie: *sigh* Fine. Nale (whispering): What, you didn't think I chose Cliffport at random, did you? Nale (whispering): Have fun in prison, your friends will all be dead before the trial begins. Roy: Well, at least you didn't say— Nale: Take 'em away, boys! Roy: Yeah, that. Trivia * I Fought the Law is the name of a 1960 Sonny Curtis song which went on to become a hit for the Bobby Fuller Four in 1966, as well as for The Clash in 1979. * The discussion thread in the forums on giantitp.com for this strip was lost. The exact publishing date is not known at this time. * This is the final appearance of the CPPD Rookie. He first appears in #339. * This is the final appearance of the CPPD Woman Cop and Cop with Blond Hair. They first appeared in #347. External Links * 363}} View the comic Category:Linear Guild's Cliffport Trap